


监禁2

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	监禁2

第2章  
　　手机摔得稀烂，几件衣服凌乱的搭在行李箱上。  
　　孟祈佑光着脚踩在地上，天地之大，他竟找不到容身之处。  
　　窗外的游行已经散去，几个年轻人从他房外经过。即使关着房门，也能从他们恣意的畅谈中，想象出那一张张面容是何等鲜活。  
　　曾几何时，他也像他们一样。对生活充满希望，恣意而张扬。就如滚滚人潮中的许多人一样，读书毕业，找一份普通的工作，养家糊口，结婚生子。  
　　他到底是怎么被逼到这份上的呢？  
　　一切，都从那天开始。  
　　“张哥，我想跟着你。”  
　　烧烤摊，油腻的桌子，沾着肉末的竹签丢在地上，桌面摆着几瓶东倒西歪的啤酒。  
　　大家都有了八分醉意。  
　　张哥看了看他，“你？”  
　　周围的人都大笑了起来。  
　　他急了，朝朋友递了个眼色。  
　　朋友心领神会，给张哥倒了杯啤酒，“张哥，祈佑是个退伍军人，你别看他长得这样，以前在军队里可是这个。”他翘起大拇指，“让他跟着你，没有坏处。”  
　　张哥终于认真端详了他几眼，醉醺醺的道：“很能打？”说完往他胸口捶了一拳。咦了一声，“肌肉挺结实的，不错不错。”  
　　“张哥，我不仅能打，脑子也很活。”孟祈佑连忙道。  
　　张哥一口把啤酒饮尽，“退伍啊……你可以去找一份体面的工作，跟着我混黑道干什么？刀头舔血，哪一天死了都不知道。”  
　　孟祈佑嘴角一翘，“混黑道，来钱快。”  
　　张哥哈哈大笑，拍了拍他肩膀，“小子，我喜欢你这句话。”他倒了满满一杯酒，递给孟祈佑，“干了它。”  
　　孟祈佑一饮而尽。  
　　张哥叫了声好，大声道：“从今往后，你，孟祈佑，就是我张全罩着的人了。”  
　　孟祈佑很拼命，很快成为了张哥的得力干将。但还不够，远远不够，得来的钱还不够给父亲还债。  
　　手机在震动，他手里里存的号码只有三个。馥雅，父亲，弟弟。  
　　而这个时候，馥雅是绝对不会给他打电话的。  
　　“去死吧！”  
　　孟祈佑身子不动，一脚把那人踹得飞了出去。  
　　“孟哥，厉害。”几个小弟立刻把那人绑了起来，用布条塞住他的嘴，“就你那样，还敢跟刘哥抢女人，找死。”  
　　孟祈佑掏出手机，很不耐烦的道：“我告诉过你，没事别打我电话。”  
　　“要不是债主上门催债，我也不会打电话给你。”孟知祥近乎谄媚的道：“祈佑啊，你手里还有多少钱？”  
　　“两万，这么快就花完了？”孟祈佑声音很冷，“你又去赌钱了？”  
　　“这个……这个……我也是一时忍不住嘛！唉，不说这个了，你快点回来，不然你弟弟都要被他们打死了。”  
　　孟祈佑挂断了电话。  
　　“祈佑，不高兴啊？”张哥把胳膊搭在他肩膀上，指着地上的人道：“都捆起来，送到刘哥那里去。”  
　　孟祈佑不习惯跟人这么接近，装作去帮忙，甩开了张哥。  
　　电话声响，孟祈佑本能的以为又是孟知祥打过来的，掏出来一看，屏幕是黑的。  
　　张哥的声音在身后响起：“喂，是刘哥啊！哎，好好，我马上就过去！”  
　　孟祈佑很少见张哥这么如临大敌，不由得也跟着警惕了起来。  
　　“祈佑，老板被绑架了，刘哥让我们去帮忙。”  
　　“老板？”孟祈佑眨眨眼，发他薪水的是张哥，带他做事的也是张哥，老板是谁，一时之间他竟想不起来。  
　　“你傻了，就是刘……”张哥左右看看，压下声音，“就是刘连城啊！”  
　　刘连城……  
　　孟祈佑心口一痛，好像被人射了一箭。  
　　“你怎么了？”张哥探探他额头。“脸色这么难看，不如别去了。”  
　　“我没事。”那疼痛的感觉来得快，消失得也快。孟祈佑扬唇一笑，“我们走。”  
　　没有惊动警方，帮派交火，警方一般是不介入的。  
　　山脚下已经聚集了很多人，张哥让他待着别动，自己去和一个留着长发的男人说话。  
　　因隔得远，孟祈佑看不真切。只是那半张侧脸，无端端给他一种阴冷的感觉。  
　　很快张哥就回来了，塞给他一把枪。“老板被抓了，刘哥等会儿会去和对方大佬谈判。我们负责守住这个出口，一有人过来，就干掉他。”  
　　“他们会杀了老板。”孟祈佑蹙眉。  
　　张哥嘿嘿笑了两声，“皇帝轮流做，这些大佬们的事，就不是我们这些人该担心的了。”  
　　孟祈佑嗯了一声。  
　　夏日的草丛蚊子很多，很不幸张哥今天穿了一条短裤，被叮得满腿都是包。孟祈佑一动不动趴在草丛里，两眼注视前方。  
　　枪响了，像爆竹，只是这爆竹随时能夺了人的性命。  
　　“操你娘，老子跟你没仇。”张哥骂骂咧咧，他被那不时打来的冷枪激得心头冒火。  
　　忽然孟祈佑把他的脑袋压了下来，砰的一声，前额磕在石头上，痛得他龇牙咧嘴。  
　　“祈佑你……”后面的话再也说不出来了，眼前一滩血，一个死人脑袋正直勾勾的对着他。  
　　孟祈佑缴了他的枪，猫着腰往山上跑去。  
　　子弹打在他脚下，迸出火花。  
　　“孟祈佑，你回来……你……”张哥叫了两声，脑袋又被猛烈的弹火压了下去。  
　　孟祈佑跑得飞快，此时他心中只有一个信念，跟在张哥身边，一辈子也只是一个小混混。要出人头地，不仅要有野心，还要有眼光。  
　　


End file.
